


冷淡

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 很久以前摸的鱼，现在看自己都不记得当时的心情了orz
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 2





	冷淡

鸿上了见作为恋人是失格的。  
这是他一厢情愿的想法。他不太清楚身为年长者的他在与藤木游作的恋情里究竟占据着什么位置。藤木游作这个家伙在感情方面迟钝的要命，但意外的是个直球派。明明是比较没有余地的一方，藤木游作却喜欢主动出击，而鸿上了见就是对“没有策略”的策略束手无策。  
那个时候，一切都尘埃落定。在送走所有伊格尼斯之后，他可以看出藤木游作陷入了巨大的空虚。他明白的，他们俩都在太小的年纪经历了太残酷的事情，之后的十年又各自颠沛流离，以至于和平后，世界又显得不真实了。不单单是藤木游作，鸿上了见不再天天操心网络安全之后也多出了大把的空闲。  
共同的空虚大概是他们走到一起的契机。  
之前，他们可能也有过几次越界的关系，鸿上了见记不太清了，但是他只当那是各取所需，他从没往发展恋情的方向想。直到藤木游作有一天敲开他家的大门，浑身都是湿透的。  
“可以借宿一晚吗？”他问。不知道是不是因为脸上沾着融化的雪水，他看起来像哭了一场。  
鸿上了见难以想象这个家伙竟然在下雪天从市区到他家来，公交都停摆了，他怎么过来的？走路吗？他让藤木游作进来。游作裹着厚毯子坐在地板上，害怕弄湿鸿上了见家的沙发，所幸屋里有地暖，坐地上就坐地上了。  
从不会照顾人的前汉诺首领在家里东翻西找，叫不速之客赶快把身上的湿衣服换下来，二楼浴室里放好了热水，浴袍和毛巾一应俱全。  
游作瓮声瓮气地说句“谢谢”，听话地上楼了。  
鸿上了见不知道他犯了什么神经，都不敢放游作一个人呆着。于是特意把在自己的书房里安排了地铺，游作晚上有什么动静他在卧室里就能听见。  
是夜，鸿上了见听见游作起身的动静，他假装睡熟了一动不动。  
游作摸到他身边，背对背躺下，蜷缩成一团。鸿上了见翻了个身，把游作裹进被窝里。游作的双脚藏在鸿上了见两腿之间，冷得像石头，鸿上了见温暖的手摸上他的脸颊，感到一片湿润。  
“了见，我想我找到我的父母了，”藤木游作极其突兀地说，“但是……”  
他没有再说下去。  
藤木游作苦苦追寻的过去支离破碎了，其实他早就该知道这件事了，和LOST事件扯上关系的有谁最后获得幸福美满呢？丢掉过去活得反而更轻松不是吗？但他就是不撞南墙不回头。  
就是这种性格，所以我布置的陷阱你见一个跳一个啊，鸿上了见心想  
鸿上了见想说几句安慰的话，但他又无法说出口。还是藤木游作主动要求的。  
“了见，你能……抱我一下吗？”藤木游作问。  
鸿上了见满足了他的要求，高中生以更大的力气回抱住他，还附赠了一个吻，现在游作的温度像刚出炉的烤面包，暖烘烘的。  
他很早以前就觉得藤木游作是个小疯子，经此一役他对此更加深信不疑。  
当游作用舌头撬开他的牙关时他默许了，当游作问他“做吗”的时候他也默许了。鸿上了见猜他自己也疯得不轻。他感觉自己被划开，被钉死在一处，一开始有些痛苦，后来变得甜丝丝的。  
他们之后花了点时间找回了各自的人生轨迹。藤木游作安分上学，鸿上了见给几家公司做了网络安全顾问，两人的关系也随之稳定下来。  
他和藤木都不是什么擅长表达自己的人，但藤木游作就是有办法把那些他羞于启齿的话用笨拙的方式说出来，就好像其他所有恋人会说的那样。  
“今天的学园祭很热闹，真希望了见也能来。”  
“修学旅行去了原始森林，萤火虫很好看。”  
藤木游作对他流露出的依靠和爱意越多，鸿上了见就越慌张。游作很好，不是他的错觉，他在克服命运的路上走得很远，他现在依旧谈不上活泼，但好歹开朗了不少，在学校里也有穗村尊和财前葵那几个朋友。他不明白游作为什么还会需要他，因为爱吗？鸿上了见不会把这话问出口，这太傻了，当然更重要的是游作会发现他一直拼命掩饰住的他在恋人关系中的冷淡。  
这让他难过，好像游作一直在给予他一直在接受，这对游作来说不公平。

“要一起去海边转转吗？”游作在晚餐时提出邀请，“现在是海藻的繁殖季，星尘大道很漂亮。”  
鸿上了见说：“好啊。”他几乎不拒绝游作。  
两人乘着晚风来到沙滩上，这里游客还挺多的，所以他们打算沿海岸线往更深处走走。鸿上了见的眼睛在晚上会有些看不清，于是游作牵着他的手，专挑没有礁石的地方落足，还念叨着了见要补充维生素了。两人空出来的手提着各自的鞋子，游作的是运动鞋，了见的是渔夫鞋。  
沙子还带着余温，赤脚踩上去暖暖的，很舒服。他们找到一处静谧的地方。向海上望去，有点点星星碎片般的荧光，那些荧光幻化成悠游的巨兽，在浅海处游荡，它们有美丽的线条和色彩，对陆地上的霓虹不屑一顾。  
“好美，”鸿上了见说，他不知道在这么暗的地方游作能不能注意到他的表情，“我还只在自己家的阳台看过。”  
“你喜欢就好。”游作望向鸿上了见。他的眼睛在暗处像一潭湖水。  
他们迎着海水走去，海水没过脚背。鸿上了见穿着七分裤，海水想威胁到他尚有一些距离，反观游作，饶是他抽条长了几公分，海水还是堪堪沾湿了他的裤脚。鸿上了见蹲下来把游作的裤管挽到小腿肚。  
“谢谢，”高中生说，“你对我太好了。”  
鸿上了见感到他的心脏有些刺痛，像沙砾磨出的擦伤，他很想说些什么，可和那时候一样说不出话。他在困扰什么呢？这可不是鸿上了见的作风。  
高中生再次开口道：“虽然了见可能没有意识到，但你为我做了很多；反过来也一样，可能了见觉得自己做的不算什么，但对我来说却很重要。”  
鸿上了见愣了一下，手指下意识地拂过藤木游作的脸颊，把一小撮乱发别到他耳后去。藤木游作握住他的手腕，把脸贴在他的手心，直视着鸿上了见的眼睛。鸿上了见不太明白这颇具侵略性的眼神是为了什么，不过藤木有时会在前戏的时候这样看他，意思是能不能和你接吻。  
于是鸿上了见的另一只手也贴上藤木游作的脸颊，他甚至怀着点坏心眼捏捏游作的腮帮子，旨在破坏这张扑克脸的严肃感。被捏成金鱼嘴的游作配上他认真的眼神有点好笑，鸿上了见努力压制着嘴角的弧度，低头准备和他的小男朋友接吻  
一束探照灯的光从海滩的方向照过来，是巡逻的人：“喂！那边两个，要涨潮了，快给我回去！”  
他们两个吓了一跳，连忙往观景平台的方向跑。  
等走上了木质的观景平台，他们也照旧打赤脚。有个年轻人在拉小提琴，几对男女和着旋律跳着华尔兹。  
当人们看见美的事物时，往往看见的不是事物本身。藤木游作看星尘大道的时候，满脑子想的都是鸿上了见的蓝眼睛。  
那了见看见了什么呢？藤木游作想，他很少这么感性。  
鸿上了见看见沙子在蚌壳里变成温柔的珍珠。他在游作的耳边问要不要一起跳一支舞。

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前摸的鱼，现在看自己都不记得当时的心情了orz


End file.
